Violet Sign
by MajorSkribblz
Summary: 5th Story Anzu and Marik must once again fight the life of parents as they realize a new baby is on the way. But this time, things are drastically different. Marik finds out that his son might not live through his first year and die. What is there to do?
1. Wake Me Up

Me: Mwaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahaa!!! Hello everyone. For some reason, after swimming for nearly 4 hours in my pool, I had an inspiration to write the new story! How weird…sigh. Sky will be kinda mad… Oh well. Enjoy the new story! Don't own Yugioh.

**Violet Sign**

"Marik? Mariku-kun? Wake up."

Marik snorted as his eyes slowly opened to find that his face was in his pillow. He yawned, turning his head over and looking dimly at Anzu, who was sitting up patting her pregnant stomach. She was already eight months in and the previous months were so tiring and hard working for Marik he was almost always sleeping. He had almost forgotten how it was to be the husband of a pregnant woman…

"Oh. You're awake? Good." Anzu smiled smugly. "Seeing as you're awake, how about you fix something up for me? I'm really hungry."

Marik blinked slowly. "Can't you get it yourself," he slurred. Anzu gave him puppy eyes, sniffing.

"B-But Marik…I'm sooooo huuuuunnnggggrrryyyyy!! And the baby's really heavy, you know. It's not easy carrying something that's living and breathing."

Groaning, Marik moved his sleep-lazy body and began walking out of the room. "Oh!" He heard her shout. "Make it big! The baby could use the extra energy!"

"Extra energy my butt…" Marik snorted. He slowly made his way downstairs, nearly falling down on the last step. Giving a big yawn, he opened the fridge. "Mmmm…let's see…what to get…" A sandwich. She'd like a sandwich. Marik reached in the fridge, taking out cheese, turkey, ham, mayo, mustard, and white bread. He slapped it all together and groaned. "Walla… a sandwich." Rubbing his eyes, he reached over to the coffee maker and proceeded with making coffee. He drank it gratefully, blinking then taking the food upstairs.

Anzu had turned on the lamp beside her and she smiled as Marik gave her the sandwich. "Oooohhh! Thank you Marik!" She cuddled him close, laughing. She turned over and dug into the food as Marik got back into bed, snuggling into the covers and slowly began drifting off.

Not even ten minutes later, Anzu woke Marik up again. "Pssst! Marik!"

Marik curled in a ball. "What noooowww….?"

"I'm thirsty. Can you get me a glass of water? Oh, and you might want to take the plate back down too." Marik urged his heavy feeling body out of bed…again. He took the plate from Anzu and walked down the stairs. Taking a clear glass, he filled it with water and slowly made his way up. Anzu received the water from Marik and drank it thankfully. "Aaaahhh. Thank you Marik-kuun!"

Marik grunted, then snuggled back into bed. But sure enough, a few minutes later, Anzu shook him again. "Maaarriiikkk."

"Mwuaaahahahaaaatttt?!"

"I gotta go potty. REALLY bad. I need help getting out of bed. Pleaaase? I REALLY REALLY gotta go!"

Marik grumbled, walking to the other side of the bed and slowly helped Anzu to the bathroom. When she was finished, Marik helped her back into bed. Finally, Marik once again snuggled into bed, falling asleep. He thought he was dreaming, but he felt someone grab his hand, shaking it.

"Marik! MARIK MARIK MARIK MARIK MARIK!!:

Marik jolted upward, looking over at Anzu. She gave a goofy, happy smile, placing Marik's hand to her stomach. "Look look! Can you feel it!?! The baby's kicking!!!"

And sure enough, after a few seconds, Marik felt a small kick. He smiled warmly, laughing. "Ok, Anzu. I think you've had enough excitement for the night. Get some sleep."

Anzu sulked, crossing her arms and pouting. "Humph. I can't sleep. Can't we go do something? Like, you know, have some fun?"

As Anzu looked over, she saw Marik fast asleep, snoring peacefully. She crossed her arms again, huffing. "Lazy bastard."

-----

Marik awoke to a crushing weight on his back. He tried shifting, but couldn't even budge. Finally, he panicked, crying out and struggling.

"Haha! So I see you're awake. You left me bored aaaaaaaaalll night long, you know. That's mean."

Marik growled, coughing. "Anzu…get off. You're really heavy."

Huffing, Anzu slid off of Marik, jumping slightly. "Oh! The baby kicked again! Hehehee!" She shook with glee, bouncing on her bed. Marik rolled his eyes. It must be that joyous for her. He smiled warmly. Pretty soon he would have another child… What surprises would come next?

----

Me: First chapter. Next chapter will have more action in it I promise!


	2. Delivery

Me: Hello everyone. Haha. Something really funny happened today. Kinda freaky too. I went to the library trying to look for a book and this boy came up to me. He asked me if I liked anime, duh I said yes. We talked, chat, whatever and we walked into the next isle. Suddenly, he said he was going to the same school I was going too and he high fived me. Suddenly, he closes his hand tight over mine and makes me sit in his lap. Haha. Well. I get up and try changing the subject and he keeps touching me and stuffs like that. Finally, when I leave, he hugs me tight. He tried kissing me, but I turned my face and said goodbye. Here's the funny part people who are actually reading this. His name was John. Hahahahah! (psycho laugh) Lol. Just like the story. Well, enjoy the story. Don't own Yugioh

Violet Sign

Anzu sighed as she lay in bed, her arms crossed and her face a scowl. "Why am I supposed to be stuck in bed?! I have things to do, right? Feh!"

Marik groaned. "You're bed ridden remember. You don't want to harm the baby."

Anzu replied by getting out of bed. She slowly walked to the door, shaking her head. "I'm just gonna watch some TV." With a frustrated moan, Marik followed Anzu down the stairs and to the couch. She gave a sigh of relief as she plopped down onto it. Looking at the remote, she sighed. "Finally, something to do…"

And so, they both sat there, watching whatever Anzu had wanted to watch, and for Marik…it was hell. Knowing Anzu, she was one of the worst channel surfers in the world. If something didn't interest her immediately, she changed. Marik became more and more irritated by this as she was now changing the channel every second. He finally slumped down, not paying any attention to the tv at all. For a moment, it was quiet.

"Marik…" Anzu said calmly. "Give me your hand…"

"Uh…ok?" And without much thought, he lifted his hand over to her, regretting it instantaneously. Marik hunched over, screaming and yelling as Anzu crushed his hand between hers.

"M-MARIK! THE BABY'S…C-COMING!!!"

"Oh you think I don't know that by now!?!" After rubbing his nearly broken hand, Marik knelt down by Anzu, trying to reassure her.

"Hold on, Honey. Everything's gonna be alright, ok? Just…stand up…" He did his best to lift Anzu, but she resisted.

"No!!! No it hurts, stop!!" She gripped at Marik's arm, pinching him until bruises could be seen. He almost panicked himself, trying to swallow his fear.

"I know it hurts…but you have to stand up. We'll go to the car and get to the hospital, ok?" Anzu bit her lip and nodded slowly. She groaned as Marik lifted her, leaned over to get a blanket from the couch and opened the door. It felt like forever until the got to the car. At last, Marik buckled Anzu and himself in and began driving the car. Tears coursed down Anzu cheeks, pulling Marik's heartstrings. He couldn't stand seeing Anzu in so much pain…

"MARRIIIIKKK!!!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can, Honey, don't worry. We'll be there soon."

"No! No it's different this time! I…I never felt… this pain with Megan!" Doubling over, Anzu sobbed in agony. The pain was almost unbearable. She felt as if she would throw up, pass out, or die all at the same time. Something felt wrong. This was her second baby, but she didn't know if the feeling was just worry, or if something wasn't right...

Marik punched the steering wheel as he came to a red stop light. Anzu cried out again and he leaned over, stroking her cheek. "Almost there, Honey. You can make it." Anzu shook her head, sobbing. As soon as the light hit yellow, Marik went straight into overdrive. He slammed the pedal, making the car go nearly 85 mph, not taking care to who was around him. When he made it to the hospital, he helped Anzu out of the car and rushed her to the front desk. The lady looked over at Marik with lazy eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"YES! My wife…She's having a baby!!"

"Oh…" The lady looked around her desk for a minute. "Well, I'll need you to fill out some paper wo-"

"WRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!" Anzu grasped Marik's hair, slamming his head into the desk just above his hip. Stars exploded in his mind, and he blinked in confusion. The lady at the front desk jumped, running around the corner and getting Anzu a wheelchair.

"Ok, Ok. It's ok, Sweetie. We'll get you to the emergency room now, ok? Just hang on." As Anzu sat in the wheelchair, she pulled at Marik's hand. He recovered, but a large bump formed on his temples. As the lady wheeled her into a room, Marik helped Anzu onto the bed. A nurse came in and gave Marik a dressing for Anzu. He helped her place it on and sat by her side.

"A…Are you ok?" Anzu said through tears.

"Yeah…I'm fine." He touched the bump lightly with his finger, wincing at the sudden pain. "You scared me…"

Anzu smiled, but she gasped as a surging tinge ran through her abdomen. A doctor came in quickly, looking at his records. "Ok. I need some information here. What's your wife's name?" The doctor quickly logged into his computer sitting on the desk next to the bed.

"Here name is Anzu Ishtar. You mind hurrying up? I don't think she'll wait much longer." The doctor swallowed, nodding as he typed in to information. He found out everything he needed, then shut down the computer. He washed his hands, put gloves over them, then checked on Anzu.

"She's ready, alright."

"NAH! I'M FAKING IT!" Anzu shouted. Marik cooed at his wife, trying to calm her down. The doctor yelled for the nurses to come in. Two came and washed their hands, listening to the doctors orders. Afterwards, they came over and held Anzu's legs. The doctor placed a mask over his face, proceeding with his work.

"Ok, Anzu. I need you to give me a good push. Now!"

Anzu did as she was told, but she stopped immediately. "I can't!!! It hurts really really bad!!"

"Come on, Anzu, focus." The doctor said through clenched teeth. "Focus on pushing, not the pain." Anzu gritted her teeth, pushing as hard as she could, with no progress. The doctor groaned in frustration.

"This isn't working. Her body isn't responding correctly. Something's wrong." Anzu was getting weaker and weaker by the minute and she could feel herself drifting. Marik shook her, patting her face.

"Stay awake, Honey! You can do this. Do it for the baby, sweetie." Anzu nodded, worry and fear in her eyes. The doctor gave orders to the nurses again, then turned back to Anzu.

"Alright. We'll try it again. You're gonna have to give me a strong push, now, Anzu. And I mean STRONG." Anzu bit her lip, gripping Marik's hand. "Ready…set…push!!!" Anzu felt Marik's hand snap as she pushed. She also heard him cry out, high pitched and loud. Finally, Anzu collapsed onto her pillow, exhausted. The doctor said nothing as he clipped the umbilical cord and took the baby off into the cleaning area. Anzu heard Marik groan and she let go of his hand.

"Geez, Anzu… I think you broke it…" He rubbed it as best he could, but couldn't rid the aching pain. Anzu looked over at Marik, sweat trickling down her forehead.

"W…where's the…baby…?" Marik looked to the side and could hear the doctor conversing with the nurses. Anzu's eyes filled with worry and Marik kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, dear… The baby will be fine…" His hopes died as the doctor came over, rubbing his head.

"Sir…I'll need to talk to you outside…" Marik nodded, leaving Anzu's side and leaving. The doctor came shortly, closing the door. "It seems…" he said, his voice full of sadness. "…that your baby is too small. It's repertory system is failing and it's way too weak to survive…"

Marik swallowed, feeling the color drain from his face. "Are you saying…it will die?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure. I am sure that…well… it won't live long. If you'd like…You could abort the baby and end it there…" Marik looked at the door, wondering about Anzu. He blinked, then looked over at the doctor.

"No. We'll keep the baby." Sighing, the doctor nodded, then let Marik in the room again. The nurses left as did the doctor, leaving Anzu and Marik alone. Anzu held a bundle in her arms. It was small and quiet…nothing like how Megan was. He walked slowly to Anzu and he could see that she had been crying. She looked to Marik, lifting the covers and showing the baby. It was tiny, pale, and had a small tube connected to its nose. It didn't stir or move. The only indication that it was alive was that its small chest rose slowly up and down. Marik swallowed.

"You ok?" Anzu nodded.

"What did the doctor say?"

Marik blinked slowly. " They said it might not…live long. He asked me if I wanted to abort it…" Anzu's eyes widened. "…I didn't though." Giving a heavy sigh, Anzu looked at the baby.

"It's a boy…" She blinked. "What will we name him…?"

Marik knelt down, looking at the baby's sleeping form. He hadn't really thought about it, so he was stumped. Anzu sniffed.

"How about Marik Jr?"

"What!?" Marik shook his head. "No way. He'd hate it."

Anzu laughed. "I want to call him Akito."

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Anzu slapped Marik's head.

"No! I think it sounds like a nice, sensitive name for a boy."

"Mm…How about Taro?"

Anzu sighed. "Fine. Taro Akito Ishtar." Anzu shifted the baby, talking to it. "Hi, there. Wake up, little Taro." Marik's eyes saddened as he realized that one day…his son might not wake up.

-----

Me: Sorry for not updating in a while. I had things to do. Anyways, enjoy!


	3. You're Not Me

Me: Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! Things have been kinda rough… Anyways, hope you enjoy! Don't own Yugioh!

Violet Sign

4 years passed

Marik watched the tv quietly, barely changing the channels. Anzu had left on a business trip, leaving him and Taro alone. Marik sighed. He had left Taro sleeping in his room, for he had collapsed on his bed. Marik feared for his son because there was a possibility that he could become so weak, his body couldn't function properly. Marik turned the tv off, staring at the ceiling.

He jumped when he felt hands softly touch his knee. Looking down, he saw little Taro's deep violet eyes stare up at him, curious. Marik smiled, rubbing his son's already tussled light blond hair. Taro looked just like Marik. His light blond hair, violet eyes showed many similarities. The only difference was that Taro's skin was a lighter tan. Marik had grown very fond of Taro, even though he didn't talk much.

"Hey, buddy. You ok?"

Taro sucked his thumb, patting Marik's leg with one hand. Tilting his head, Marik lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's the matter? You want something?"

Taro climbed up onto the couch, crawled on Marik's lap and laid his head on his father's chest. He gave a small hiccup, followed by a little fit of coughing.

"Hey. You ok? You don't sound well…" Taro nodded his head, yawning. Marik looked at the clock.

10:09 pm.

"You aren't even supposed to be up now, aren't you? Come on, back to bed." Marik heaved Taro and himself off of the couch. He walked to Taro's room, tucking him in and kissing his forehead. "Night." Before Marik could leave, he felt a tug at his shirt sleeve. He turned, seeing the fear in Taro's eyes. He blinked.

"What? You scared of something?"

Taro nodded his head slowly.

"Monsters?"

Taro shook his head.

"Bad guys?"

Taro shook his head.

"….pirates?"

Taro shook his head.

Marik blinked. "Well, buddy. Whatever you're scared of, don't worry about it. You papa will definitely defeat it and save you!" Marik made a strong pos, flexing his arms and taking a sturdy stance. Taro giggled, clapping his hands. Laughing, Marik tousled his hair, then went off to his own room. It was fairly lonely without Anzu there. Now he slept on a king sized bed and felt as if he were single. He sighed. Anzu would only be a few more days… Marik lay on his bed, cuddled under the covers and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

----

_"Wake up, you maggot."_

_Marik blinked sleep out of his eyes, only to realize that his body felt like it weighed a ton. He looked around, but all he saw was black._

_"W…Who are you? Show yourself!!!"_

_The voice gave a haughty laugh, giving Marik chills._

_"Yourself…that would be correct. Because…I am you!"_

_A figure appeared in front of him. It advanced, slow and eerily. Finally, it came into view, making Marik gasped. It was…himself but…he was younger…his eyes…more harsh. The other laughed, smirking deviously._

_"Hello, me. How has life been with you? You've had a child… two to be exact right?" Marik swallowed._

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_"What is going on?" The other grinned. "You've gone soft, you damn fool. You've lost your touch, fallen for a woman. Now you're nothing more than a pathetic dog. A weakling…"_

_"Shut up." Marik tried moving, but his body refused. "I'm not you. I've changed. I'll never be you."_

_The other laughed loud, throwing his head high and baring his teeth. "You can't deny it. You'll one day be me again. You'll turn on your family; you might even kill them. That sounds…delicious."_

_"I said shut up!!!" Feeling a surge of energy, Marik rushed to his…mirror image and launched a punch, only to hit thin air. His other smirked._

_"Oh come now. Don't deny it. You love blood, you love hate...you even love to hurt. Why not start with your son? Yes…that's quite fitting."_

_"Be quiet! I'll never be like you! I've changed! I'VE CHANGED AND I'LL NEVER GO BACK!!!" His other smirked, lifted his arms, and a wave of heavy darkness engulfed everything._

_-----_

Marik awoke panting, his body drenched with sweat. He tried to calm his fast beating heart as he looked around. He looked over at his clock, seeing that it was nearly three in the morning. Rubbing his face he took a deep breath. Just a dream…just a dream…just a-

Marik heard shuffling and looked to his door. Taro stood there, sobbing quietly. He held his favorite stuffed animal as he sucked his thumb, the tears flowing down his cheeks. Marik lifted the covers, rushing over to Taro, hugging him.

"Hey, hey… what's wrong? You have a nightmare, little guy?" Taro nodded quietly, tightly hugging his father. Marik tried calming his son, bringing him over to his bed. "It's ok. There's nothing to worry about. Here… You can sleep beside me, that way whatever you're scared of won't get you, ok?"

Taro let Marik tuck him in. Marik slipped in beside him, smiling. "There…see? Nothin' to worry about. Your daddy's a pro at scaring away monsters so you'll be fine." Taro sniffed, snuggling his head into the covers. Marik blinked slowly.

"Hey…you miss Mama huh…?" Taro lifted his head, nodding. Smiling, Marik chuckled. "Don't worry. Mama's just… fighting off some bad guys right now. She'll be back, ready and healthy as usual in no time."

Taro smiled, giggling. He finally laid his head down, falling asleep. Marik frowned, trying to forget his own fears. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall his dream. He sighed. He couldn't remember much, but it made him feel… afraid. At last, Marik closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-----

Me: Wooh! Hello everyone again! This are going good fer me…I guess. But ya know, can't be perfect! Enjoy!


End file.
